Time Lord: A Golden Tale
by KittenRainbows9
Summary: What happens when you mix Doctor Who and Frozen? TimeLord: A Golden Tale. This is the story of how a tiny crush becomes into a burning love.


Time Lord- Doctor Who/Frozen crossover

characters: 10th doctor: Tenny, the Elsa of the story

Rose Tyler: Anna of the story, Rose (in this she's an orphan and she lives with Tenny but isnt adopted she just lives with Tenny)

Mickey: Olaf

Rory: Kristoff (he doesn't fall in love with Rose aka Anna in this cause he falls for Amy and rose is with Tenny sorry for the inconvenience if any!)

Trisey: Sven (Trisey from Dinoes on a spaceship) (not doing first time in forever or Love is an open door sorry for the inconvenience)

1st Doctor and his granddaughter: The King and Queen

The Master: Hans and Dalek people as his minions (and the Duke of WeaselTown)

Time Lord: A Golden Tale

Setting: When Tenny and his BFF Rose are kids (ages: Tenny, 6, Rose, 5)

-Rose climbs up on Tenny's bed- Tenny?

"What d'you want, Rosie?"

"I can't get to sleep! The sun's awake, so I'm awake!"

-Tenny starts dozing off-

"Do you wanna fly a Tardis?"

-Tenny opens one eye and grins mishcheivously-

-Tenny and Rose enter main room-

Tenny grins, "You ready?"

-Rose nods vigorously-

-Tenny starts creating golden dust in his hands and shoots it up and a mini Tardis materializes around them-

"Hey Tenny! Try an' catch me if ya can!" Rose shouts to Tenny.

-Tenny starts shooting golden dust where Rose lands where she jumps and Tardis equipment materializes each time-

"Hey Rose, Slow down!" Tenny yells

-Rose is giggling but suddenly gets hit with a golden stream and the Tardis they were making dissapears-

-King and Queen enter- "Tenny, what did you do?" King asks

-Tenny sobbing- Rosie! *sniff* I'm sorry, So sorry!"

-scene shifts to the king carrying rose and Tenny and Queen running with him and eventually they come to a meadow with a bunch of rocks in it-

"I, King of Gallifrey, ask for a confrence with the Trolls!" The King addresses.

-a rock rolls up to him and unfurls into a troll- "Welcome, King of Gallifrey, into our humble home. Oh dear," the trolls says as he sees rose-

-troll takes Rose into his arms- "At least it was the head, not the hearts," The troll says as he works his magic on Rose-

"Is Rosie gonna be ok?" Tenny asks.

"Yes, but i must remove all-ALL- memories of magic. Instead, i will replace them with memories of almost the same thing- except without the magic." the troll replies.

Now adressing Tenny, The Queen and King, the troll says, "Tennys' powers will keep growing, and they can become wonderful and beautiful things. But he will be frightened by his fears," He says as he makes images in the sky. Tenny gets a little more scared.

"But dont worry," the troll continues. "You might be able to control these powers and make them stop. But whatever you do, do NOT remind Rose of this magic. This secret can never be told to her."

-Scene goes to Tenny's room and shows The King putting gloves on Tenny's hands- "This will stop it," He says. "Dont worry. Rosie is ok."

-next day-

"Tenny?" Rosie asks. -Song intro- "Do you wanna fly a Tardis? Come on outside so we can play, I never get to see you anymore, Come out the door its like you've gone away! We used to be companions, but now we're not, and i wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna fly a Tardis? it doesnt have to fly..."

"Go away, Rose!" Tenny says

"Okay bye.."

-a couple years later- " Do you wanna fly a Tardis? Or use our Sonics in the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! (Hang in there, Gallifreyan.) It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by! (tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock)

- 10 yr old Tenny- "I'm scared, its getting worse!" -Tardis materials are in the room-

"Getting emotional only gets it worse. Calm down." King says.

"Get away! I dont wanna hurt you" Tenny says to his father.

"See ya in 2 weeks!" Rose says.

"Do you have to go?" Tenny asks.

"You'll be fine, Tenny. I Promise." King replies.

-Scene shows king and queen's Tardis in the Time Vortex being blown up by Daleks-

-15 year old Rose- (knocks) Tenny? I know you're in there, people have been asking where you've been, they say "Have Courage", and im trying to, Im out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, It's just you and me. What're we gonna do?" -Rose sighs- "Do you wanna fly a Tardis?" she asks while it shows Rose crying and on the other side 16 year old Tenny is sobbing silently while room is filled with Tardis stuff and a console while golden dust floats around.

-5 years later, when Rose is 20 and Tenny comes of age and is 21-

-Rose wakes up when butler calls her name- "Princess Rose? Princess Rose! It's coronation day!"

"Coronation day? cornona...CORONATION DAY!" Rose suddenly realizes. Quickly getting dressed in her royal red and golden robes (even though she wasnt in the family but everyone considered her as family), she walked out of her bedroom.

(a couple minutes later)

-Rose is walking near the docks and accidently bumps into a horse and lands in a parked Tardis and is about to fall into the brown lake when a hand grabs her and pulls her up-

"Hello, I'm the Master" he says.

"Eh, heheh! Hi, im Rose, and thanks for saving me." Rose replies.

"Well, you better get to the coronation hall, right?" The Master asks.

"Uh, yeah, wanna come with me?" Rose asks

"I'd love to." The Master replies.

-scene changes to the coronation hall where Tenny is in his red and gold robes and is about to get crowned King of Gallifrey-

-royal priest puts circlet on Tenny's head-

"Your Majesty," the preist says as Tenny worryingly takes off his gloves and takes the Staff of Time and the Matrix ball. Tenny then hurryingly puts them down and puts his gloves down after seeing a golden glow around the sacred objects.

An Hour Later In The Ball Room

-music is playing and suddenly Rose and The Master run up to Tenny- "Tenny!" Rose says.

"Yes, Rose?" Tenny asks

"Tenny, can we have your permission to get married?" Rose asks while she and the Master smile.

"W-what? Look, I'm really sorry Rose, but no. I can't allow that. You can't just go around marrying people like that! You need to get to know them!" Tenny replies, agast.

"Tenny!" Rose yells. "I love this man, it was Love at first sight! can't you see?! i want to be with him forever!"

"I'm sorry Rose, but i just can't." Tenny says as he starts walking away. Suddenly, Rose takes Tenny's hand and pulls off his golve.

"Rose, give it back!" Tenny yells.

"Not until you give me permission to marry the Master!" Rose yells back at him as she follows him.

"ENOUGH!" Tenny yells, but he accidently makes hundreds of Gold-ish spikes with his powers and the crowd screams.

Holding his hand with his golved hand, the Daleked Duke of WeaselTown yells, "MONSTER! YOU DALEK!"

Quickly running away with The Master and The Duke running after him, Tenny suddenly gets to a Lake. Looking back, he runs on the brown, dark water and turns it all into a golden-glowing metal on which he runs away on, but accidently leaving an Eternal Time Fluxuation.

Rose looks down at the glove she took away from Tenny back in the Ball Room. What had she done?

Walking away on a Dark Red mountain top with The Capital behind him, he treks in the snow.

"Time glows bright in both of my hearts tonight, not a Dalek to be seen. Planet of isolation, and it looks like I'm the King. The wind is blowing like this Tardis noise inside, couldn't keep it in, Rosie knows i've tried..." Tenny began.

"Don't let them in, cant let them see, be the good boy you always have to be! Conceal dont feel dont let them know, well now they know!" he sings as he throws up his glove.

"Let it go, Let it go! Cant hold it back anymore, Let it go! Let it go! And close my Tardis door! Because I dont care what they're going to say! Let me regenerate on! Daleks never bothered me anyway," he sings as he creates golden snow and takes off his royal cape.

"Its funny how some distance, makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, cant get to me at all! It's time to see what i can do, to test the limits and break through, no right no wrong no rules for me, Im Free!" he sings as he creates a golden metallic staircase.

"Let it go, Let it go! I am one with Time and Space! let it go, Let it go, with the sonic i am an ace! Because here i stand! and here i stay, let me regenerate, ooooooonnnnnn!" he sings as he starts creating a giant Tardis.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground, my soul s spiraling in Gold Time Lord Dust all around! And one thought materializes in a Golden Flash! I'll always go back, because i can TRAVEL IN THE PAAAAAAST!" he yells as he takes off the circlet, throws it into the distance, starts ruffling his hair and transforms.

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO! AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWNS! LET IT GO, LET IT GO, THAT GOOD TIME LORD IS GONE! BECAUSE HERE I STAND, IN THE LIGHTS OF DAY, LET ME REGENERATE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN! Daleks never bothered me anyway!" he finishes and slams the door in his new suit, Tie and paper 3-D glasses.

Meanwhile...

Rose always loved the outdoors, but this? she would have preffered being inside with some warm tea than trekking all alone in the snow on the red mountain tops of the Gallifreyan mountains.

Finally, she found 'Timey-Wimey's Shop, Sauna and Inn'. When she got inside, she asked the shopkeeper, "Uh, hi, do you happen to have any winter gear? I need to go find my run-away best-friend-forever in the mountains."

"Oh ya, ve haf a lot of vinter gear, offer thar in the vinter section." Replied Timey-Wimey, the shop keeper.

Before she could get to the tiny section of Winter Gear, a guy walked in all covered in snow and asked there were any carrots to Timey Wimey.

"Ya, ve haf lots of carats! That vould be forty coins please." Timey Wimey replied.

"Forty Coins?! Are you serious?!" Replied the guy.

"Umm, I could pay for that." Rose said.

"Thank you! my ride, Trisey, is really hungry."

After paying for her items and the man's items, she put on her new gear but then wondered where the guy was. she followed his footsteps into the barn where he was singing to a... Triceratops?

He had red hair, and he was really tall and skinny for a Time Lord. "Umm, excuse me?" asked Rose.

"Yeah? Oh, by the way, my name's Rory." Rory replied.

"Ummm, i was just wondering, since i paid for your carrots, maybe you could take me up the mountain in your sled? I'm trying to find my run-away BFF with weird powers." Rose asked.

"Wha- Oh, sure. how about we go now? I mean like, im really busy. Hauling ice. On the Mountains." Rory replied.

The next minute, they were in a sled, riding it to the top of the mountain, where they sighted a giant Tardis. But, they were currently being chased by wolves. So much for a fun ride.

"Faster! We might be able to outrun them!" Rose yelled.

"Not if we fall off that cliff!" Rory yelled

"Dont be a wimp!" Rose yelled as she took the reins, took Rory onto Tricey and just as they were in midair, dismantled the sled and made it across the gorge.

"Phew, at least we're safe." Rose said as she watched the wolves run away.

"My sled! noooooooo!" Rory yelled as he looked down into the gorge, looking for his sled.

"I'll give you a new sled if that cheers you up." Rose said.

"Ok, but for now we'll have to ride Tricey. Hope you dont mind a bumpy ride." Rory said to Rose.

"Dont worry, I won't mind." Rose replied. Little did they know they were being followed by The Master and all of his Daleked minions.

Looking down at his creation, Tenny sighed. walking around the console, he wondered. Why was he so sad when he was finally free from Royal duties, and most of all, his old bedroom? Because Rose isn't here. A little voice said in his head. But it was true. Ever since his childhood, he had a crush on Rose, his Best Friend Forever. But now it was Love. Pure Love, in fact, that made both of Tenny's hearts ache.

BOOM! Tenny heard the doors open. Finally seeing Rose, He ran up to her and hugged her.

After the hugging Rose finally said, "Tenny, im sorry for taking off your glove, and i'm sorry for pressuring you to give the Master and me permission to marry. So please, PLEASE come back. The Capitol is in a terrible state. Time Fluxuations are everywhere- some people growing young and some growing old. Even The Time Staff is shaking." Rose pleaded.

Tenny looked at Rose. "Rose. I do not mean to offend you, but i can't go back. No one will understand and i'll be chucked into the dungeon."

"Tenny, you WON'T be chucked into the dungeon, i'll make sure of that."

Suddenly, sensing danger, and seeing through a crack in the door he saw The Master and his army of Daleks Riding on horses towards the giant Tardis. yelling, "ROSE! WATCH OUT!", he accidently shot a golden stream of light a little too early and it shot Rose in the hearts.

As Rose collapsed, Tenny caught her before she fell and started crying. He wished he never had these stupid powers. He wanted to be normal, like anyone else, and marry Rose. Rose, the love of his life...

"CHARGE!" yelled the master. as streams of men came in, Tenny got up, and started glowing. Glowing Gold. Intense Gold.

"I'm not going to let you die, Rose. Not today. Not ever." though Tenny as he fully used his powers and pushed back all of the men outside of the Tardis and made a forcefield. Now it was just Him, The Master, Rose, and two of The Master's henchmen.

"Im going to give you a choice," started the Master. "You can either give me your power, Rose, and your permission for me to marry Rose. Or I can kill you right here and now, and learn all of your little secrets."

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ROSE! AND I WONT DIE HERE EITHER!" yelled Tenny. All of his love for Rose was burning now, and giving him courage. Quickly, he trapped both henchmen into the walls of the Tardis.

"Really? Do you really want to kill?" The Master asked. Then, as quick as lightning, he threw up his sword into the console tube in the middle and it came crashing down. Everything went dark.

'An act of pure love...' she heard in her ear. waking up, she saw a fireplace in front of her and The Master next to her.

"Th-Thank y-you f-f-for saving m-me, M-Master." said Rose. She was chilled to the bone, as she heard clicks of gears inside of her. time was running out, and she needed an act of love before she got turned into a Tardis!

"M-Master.." she said as she started to regain control of her voice. "I love you."

Just as they were about to kiss, the Master stops. "Oh, you stupid Rose. If only there was someone who ever truly loved you." The Master said cruelly as he put out the fire, left the room and locked it.

Meanwhile in the dungeons...

Tenny opened his eyes. he was cold- really cold. realizing he was in prison, he tried to look out the window when he was stopped. he looked down at his hands- he was wearing the anti power gauntlets, and they were chained to a wall. When Suddenly, The Master came in.

"Tenny. I'm sorry, I'm so, very sorry, but Rose...is dead." he said. This of course, was a lie; But Tenny didn't see through it.

Silently crying, Tenny couldn't believe it. Rose, dead. she couldn't be... but she was. The Master left. and looking at the gauntlets, Tenny saw in horror that they started glowing gold and melting sort of.

In a locked room..

"Hiya!" said a mysterious voice. when she looked around, she saw Mickey- the snowman they met outside of Tenny's Tardis. Long story.

"Hiya, Rosie! Im gonna getcha out real quick! hold on!" The snowman said as he crashed through the window. He started a fire for Rose.

"Mickey! Oh my gosh, Mickey, please tell me you know where Tenny is!" Rose said

"I heard he was in the prison downstairs." Mickey explained. "But i dont reccomen- Hey! where're ya going, Rosie?!"

Rose was climbing out the window. "Mickey. All this time, i though my hearts were for the Master- until i saw his true side. Now i know- Tenny is the love of my life. sure, for years I couldn't see him, but i love him, Mickey." After this, she went out the window, and wrapped in a cloak, Tried to find Tenny across the Golden Lake.

Tenny was scared. He escaped the dungeon- but to his dismay he couldnt find Rose. He thought she was dead- until a Little Snowman named Mickey appeared and told him the truth. Walking across The Golden Lake, he kept hearing his name. Running toward the sound he saw Rose. Tenny ran to her and started hugging her and crying on her on the Lake surface. Rose stood up, and Just as The Master was going to kill Tenny with his sword, Rose blocked it and disintegrated it- but she got turned into a blue wood and was forever trapped as a Tardis. Looking up, Tenny saw her Body in a blocking position but forever trapped in the wood. Crying intensely, Tenny hugged her... and gave her one last kiss. It felt like it went on forever, just Tenny and Rose. Until a pink glow went from where Rose's heart where, spreading everywhere in her body, awakened her. When Tenny stopped, There was Rose in front of him, kissing him back.

The Wedding went perfectly. The Master was exiled from Gallifrey (and his henchmen too!), Tenny got married to Rose, Rory found a woman named Amy and fell in love with her, and Mickey got his very own Time Cloud, So he could stay forever. Everything went perfect, and Tenny's and Rose's Love was Eternal.

The End of A Golden Tale


End file.
